powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yousuke Shiina
is of the Hurricanegers. Biography Hurricaneger The leader of the team, though a bit dim-witted, Yousuke's courage and determination make up for his slow-thinking. At age 19, he works at a window cleaning service. He eventually meets up with Ichiro Taishu, a fellow student in the Air Ninja class who dropped out after seeing that it wasn't his place to be a ninja and attempted to have Yousuke quit too. But after seeing Yousuke in action, Taishu accepts it and wishes his friend good luck. Yousuke later almost got himself killed to provide the vaccine for Ikkou Kasumi. Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger to be added Nekomata In 2005, Yousuke teamed-up with his fellow Red ninja, Sasuke/NinjaRed, to fight a strange new Youkai which had appeared attacking all ninjas it came across in search of the End Shuriken. They were aided by the appearance of a never-before-seen red ninja from ten years in the future, who they saw seemingly killed by the Youkai who proceeded to return to the future with what it believed was the End Shuriken. Gokaiger Legend War in the Legend War.]] Years later, Yousuke fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He was seen fighting alonside Sasuke of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, they went back to back, and took out a group of Gormin who surrounded the two red ninja. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The HurricaneRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Pirates and Ninjas Yousuke returned in Gokaiger, along with Nanami and Kouta, and actually changed into the Hurricanegers and fought alongside the Gokaigers before returning to the latter. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Yousuke and his teammates once again received their keys back, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Boukengers, Magirangers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Yousuke, alongside Nanami and Kouta (the Gouraigers and Shurikenger were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting a Gormin, and Apollo Geist. Super Hero Taihen Hurricane Red appears in the Super Hero Taihen net movie, Kamen Rider Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective! as one of the suspects for the murders of , , and . Super Hero Taisen Z , Red Hawk, and HurricaneRed as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] HurricaneRed, with fellow Red heroes DenziRed and Red Hawk, was part of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, HurricaneRed appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. 10 Years After After the events of Hurricaneger are over, he becomes a handyman and travels around the world (but probably returned for a short time in the Gokaiger events), carrying out plenty of foreign aid in developing countries. Six months before the special's events, he finds a mysterious boy washed up from the ocean who only remembers his name: Tenkai. Days later, Tenkai is kidnapped by Bat Zhe Rumba, Furabijo and Wendinu. Being responsible for it, he is forced to become HurricaneDark, bombing ninja academies around the world and stealing his fellow teammates' Shinobi Medals in exchange for Tenkai's release. After he steals the Shinobi Medals, he intends to bomb the Japanese branch which has been thwarted by Nanami and Kouta upon their discovery that he is the perpetrator. They apprehend him and take him for inquiry. Throughout the inquiry, Yousuke remains silent, having others (including Oboro and Mugensai Hinata speak in his stead. When Kouta testifies on the Gouraigers losing their Shinobi Medals, Yousuke claims full responsibility. The judge contemplates sentencing to execution or exile. Yousuke looks at Nanami when she speaks up about witnessing a boy while she was in his office but remains silent. Suddenly, Bat Zhe Rumba emerges from Yousuke's jacket, single-handedly stealing his, Nanami and Kouta's confiscated Shinobi Medals and shoots at the judge, allowing Yousuke to obtain Shurikenger's Shinobi Medal by her side when her guard is down. He demands for Tenkai to be brought back now that all the Shinobi Medals are stolen only for Bat Zhe Rumba to trick him with Tenkai's projection manifesting in the inquiry room. Frustrated, Yousuki heads to Shinobi Valley with Nanami and Kouta following. Kouta tells him off for handling Tenkai's situation alone and questions their faded bonds. Nanami hands them an apple she ate a part of and the three Hurricanegers look on the river, reminiscing of their team's formation and bonds ten years ago. He realises the Hurricaneger's resolve is exactly what he has been doing over the years. He opens up to Nanami and Kouta of Tenkai's origins and his relation to the villains. He tries to dissuade them from joining him, reminding them of their life goals but Ikkou steps in and reminds Yousuke of the time he almost killed himself for Ikkou's vaccine which ultimately cemented the alliance between Hurricanegers and Gouraigers. Yousuke is then finally convinced to fight together and the five Ninja Sentai warriors head for the nearby subspace where Tenkai is kept, freeing the boy. Their plan foiled, Bat Zhe Rumba, Furabijo and Wendinu take on the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers, summoning Magerappas at their disposal. Bat Zhe Rumba decides to manually use the Shinobi Medals but Tenkai fights off the first wave of Magerappas, retrieving the Shinobi Medals and himself transforming into Shurikenger. Having regained his Shinobi Medal, Yousuke transforms with the rest of the team and join the fight. While combating a group of Magerappas on his own, he dons a kimono swordsman outfit and fends them off while singing the last four verses of the theme song of Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger a cappella. After all the Magerappas are expended, HurricaneRed and Shurikenger fight Bat Zhe Rumba directly but he creates two additional clones of himself that finish them off in one slash. Bat Zhe Rumba prepares to land the killing blow on them but they abruptly block it, actually feigning defeat. They easily defeat his clones and land a combined attack, Double Duplicate Magical Balls at him. Finally, they join the rest of the team to ultimately end him with the Ultimate Ninja Art: Six-Man Shadow Dance Hextuple Connection, Final Gadget attacks. After the battle, the team watches the sunset. Yousuke asks if Tenkai really wants to be Shurikenger's successor and the others if they'd want to look for any. Tenkai agrees whereas the others disagree, wanting to stay as Hurricanegers while still maintaining their civilian lifestyles and goals. Ninninger Yousuke, alongside Sasuke, was hired as temporary teachers of the 2015 Super Sentai, Ninninger. They demonstrated their special Ninjutsu abilities and ordered the Ninningers to train with it but none of them were able to, including Takaharu. When Youkai Nekomata rises, the two Sentai Red mentors tied Takaharu and lead the rest of the Ninningers against Nekomata. Before it was about to go to 10 years in the past, Takaharu jumped along into the time door to pursue him. Sasuke and Yousuke watched in regret as they weren't able to change Takaharu's fate from being killed in the past. But once Nekomata returned, Takaharu revealed himself, surviving his demise with the substitution technique taught by Yousuke. The Sentai Reds and Ninningers managed to finish Nekomata, gaining his purified Sealing Shuriken and received two new Nin Shurikens when Sasuke and Yousuke acknowledge their effort. While pursuing Kyuemon, she revealed what Nekomata gave her was not the End Shuriken, but rather NinjaRed's signature Shuriken as she threw it away in disgust and summoned Giant Youkai Gashadokuro to take care of them. While the Ninningers piloting Shurikenjin, NinjaRed ordered AkaNinger to use their Nin Shurikens which he put to use as they finish Gashadokuro. While they returned home, NinjaRed and HurricaneRed reunited with Akarenger when Yoshitaka Igasaki requested them to watch his grandchildren as they agreed. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Yousuke's appearances in the "Versus Series", Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger and Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Alata (Gosei Red) also dresses as Yousuke in the Hurricaneger cosplay. Akibaranger HurricaneRed appears with his teammates, aiding the Akibarangers in restoring their Gouraiger allies. The Hurricanegers also give them their Inordinate Power, the Inordinate Bazooka. The Hurricaneger trio later appeared with the Gouraigers and Shurikenger, as part of the six official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. HurricaneRed is seen on a magazine in episode 12 Season Two, he appears with TyrannoRanger and RyuuRanger as AkaRed hands the Sunday 7:30AM time slot from Super Sentai to Hiroyo Hakase for her "older brother" Prism Ace. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base HurricaneRed is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Ranger Forms - Space Union Ninja= HurricaneRed gained a "power-up" from AkibaYellow which allows him to use Space Union Ninja School's ninjutsu, as well as gain access to Shuriken's Bat. He tried to perform Super Ninpou: Secret Hitting Thousand Knock but failed. ;Arsenal *Shuriken's Bat }} - HurricaneDark= Ten years after their debut, Yousuke becomes the terrorist , standing against his former teammates. http://www.jefusion.com/2013/06/a-look-at-hurricaneger-v-cinemas-dark-hurricane-red.html Hurricane Dark ;Arsenal *Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru }} Legend Sentai Devices The is Yousuke Shiina's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The HurricaneRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as HurricaneRed. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *Among several changes as he, Luka, Don, and Ahim fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting Action Commander Senden. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. When Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. appeared, the Hurricanegers temporarily retook their Ranger Keys and fought alongside the Gokaigers. The Hurricaneger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet HurricaneRed was defeated as part of a group of surviving Red warrior keys by Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Yousuke received his key and became HurricaneRed once more. - HurricaneDark= The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: LOST EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into HurricaneDark. }} - Zyudenchi= The , alternatively named in the toyline, are a special line of Zyudenchi that contain the likeness of the Sentai teams before Kyoryuger (represented by the main Reds). These Zyudenchi are in the same fashion as the "Legend Rider" lines of in the Kamen Rider Series. A Hurricaneger Zyudenchi which bears the likeness of Yousuke is part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi toyline which can be used in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - Ressha= The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The ToQ Changer toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Ressha of all 37 previous Sentai. The appears as an SG Ressha. The actual ToQ Ressha is likely based off of HurricaneRed's personal mecha Hurricane Hawk; should it replace Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh, it would most likely form ToQ-Oh Senpuujin. - Nin Shuriken= The is one of two special based off AkaNinger's Red Ninja Sentai predecessors, bearing the likeness of HurricaneRed and marked with the kanji for , reflecting HurricaneRed's aerial superiority and also his official title as an . It is unlocked from two purified Sealing Shuriken when they give the Ninningers their approval after Youkai Nekomata was destroyed. When AkaNinger inserts the Shuriken into his Ninja Ichibantou while inside Shurikenjin, it activates the , which temporarily ejects Shinobimaru to give the Otomo Nin super speed so that it can rapidly strike the opponent, as put to use during a battle with a Giant Youkai Gashadokuro. }} Red Spirit As the twenty-sixth Red, Hurricane Red's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. In his role call, he briefly changed to GaoRed, Hurricane Red, AbaRed, DekaRed, MagiRed, then back to himself as a demonstration of his power. While being binded by Time Demon God Chronos, Aka Red recreated Hurricane Red's Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru for Bouken Red, allowing him to use the Kage no Mai attack to successfully free Aka Red. Imitations *A copy of HurricaneRed was created by Madogi as part of the Fake Rangers. Madogi of the Phantom Beast Corps created evil duplicates of the Earth Ninja to draw out the real ones as part of Sandaaru's plan to trap them to lure out Gozen to destroy the barrier he made with the Raging Arrow medal. Though the the fakes were destroyed after this, this was part of Sandaaru's plan to take control of the Hurricanegers, Gouraigers, as well as Shurikenger with special collars to force Gozen to feel sadness so he could remove the Grieving Bow medal she possessed from within her body. *The Alienizer Ginjifuan Kazak took the form of HurricaneRed, appearing to come to the aid of the Abarangers, and then proceeded to attack them. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yousuke Shiina is portrayed by , who reprised his role in Gokaiger and Ninninger. As HurricaneRed, his suit actor was . In Super Hero Taihen, HurricaneRed was portrayed by suit actor . In Ninninger, HurricaneRed's suit actor was . Notes *Yousuke's HurricaneDark form is reminiscent of Gedou Shinken Red from Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, as they are both dark forms taken by the Red hero. *His name is similar to that of another Ranger from a team which, coincidentally, had the first ninja Ranger. *Though the circumstances surrounding how he became HurricaneDark aren't fully known, he is the second black ninja-themed ranger following Jiraiya. *He is the only Red Ranger in a ninja-themed team without a mecha that can turn into an arm. *He is the first Red Ranger to temporarily gain a Black Ranger form that is identical to his Red Ranger form, followed by Right Suzuki. References See also External links *HurricaneRed at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *HurricaneRed at the Dice-O Wiki Gouraigers' Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Ranger Legend Category:Hurricanegers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Wind-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers